Si no te conociera
by Hermmssakurabloom
Summary: Parejas extrañas y ellas, jamás creyeron conocerse y mucho menos odiarse por el reflejo de sus heridas. ¿Se odian? Este Fic participa del reto "Mi princesa de cuentos de Idol" Del fandom de Love Live y Love Live Sunshine Latino. Espero y disfruten de este bello NozoMaru.


Este fic participa en el Reto "Mi princesa de cuentos de Idol" Del fandom de Love Live y Love Live Sunshine Latino. Lamento la demora, pero por todas las cosas que están pasando en mi país se puso un poco complicada mi inspiración, el terremoto ha dejado muchas huellas en mi corazón y el de todos los mexicanos.

Espero les guste y disfruten de esta bella historia. Está basada en Pocahontas desde una perspectiva un poco rara, sin más a leer.

Si no te conociera, si no fuera por tu amor

No sabría el corazón lo hermoso que es vivir.

\- Estoy completamente en contra de lo que usted dice profesora – volví a pelear con aquella mujer, esa mujer que desde que llego a esta universidad ha sido mi dolor de cabeza.

\- Kunikida, no sé por que no me sorprende el hecho de que siempre sea usted la que me repele en todo – me contesto mi profesora de ojos azules.

\- Solo expreso mi punto de vista, profesora no es posible ser tan dura, es verdad que las intenciones de las grandes empresas al producir sus productos no siempre son acciones leales, pero eso no implica que las cosas deban ser entendidas simplemente de esa manera. Dentro del sistema existe la falla siempre.

\- Claro que lo es, los hechos hablan por si mismos, todo tiene una doble intención generalmente lo bello, lo amable, lo sincero esconde la daga de la intención insana que destruye mentes. Productoras de toda naturaleza que toman hechos históricamente injustificables, que bajo la utopía del amor se vuelven aceptados, son cosas que no pueden ser justificadas por que si. No es correcto no es leal.

\- Un echo injustificado en si mismo no implica que no existan buenas intenciones, implica que simple y sencillamente el hecho de hacer siempre las cosas bien, no dan un final feliz, si te equivocas en ver algo por mínimo que sea y no pones acción en seguida seguramente algo dolerá. Pero también implica que un final feliz no siempre deviene de acciones moralmente adecuadas, sino de tomar una oportunidad que te transforme para cambiar todo ese error en acierto, en amor, esperanza, una nueva oportunidad.

\- Es demasiado inocente Kunikida, la vida no es así de simple, existen teorías psicológicas que respaldan lo que digo, no existen las intenciones puras, siempre hay algo que motiva al sujeto a hacer las cosas de la manera que lo hace, pulsiones que se disfrazan perfectamente con las llamadas "buenas intenciones". Pero usted ¿Qué tiene? ¿intuición? – me dijo la profesora con un gesto burlón en el rostro.

\- Prefiero mil veces mi "intuición" que ser un libro andante, un objeto inerte en cuerpo de un ser viviente.

\- Hanamaru, por favor contrólate – escuche como me pedía alarmada Yoshiko-chan, mientras Ruby-chan me jalaba discretamente del suéter, pero mi enojo no disminuía ni un poco, esa profesora era insoportable.

Antes de que pudiera contestarme para seguir peleando, la campana se escuchó por toda la universidad sacándonos de nuestra pelea semanal. La profesora solo cerro los ojos mientras se tocaba las sienes en un gesto cansado, al igual que yo dejaba de estar tan rígida.

\- Para la siguiente clase verán una de las películas más estúpidas de la historia, "Pocahontas" quiero que vean la producción barata que ha dado Disney desde hace décadas, y la comparen con la historia real y algunas otras adaptaciones que se han hecho de esta historia. Harán un ensayo en donde analicen y critiquen tres aspectos fundamentales, cultural, social y político de la historia verdadera contra tres aspectos negativos o positivos que crean tiene la historia animada, todo debe estar perfectamente fundamentado y debe tener una extensión mínima de 10 cuartillas, pueden retirarse, Kunikida, tenemos que hablar, nos vemos al final de tus clases, búscame en mi cubículo.

\- Si profesora – contesté lo más amable que fui capaz.

Si no te tuviera, no sabría cómo al fin

He logrado hallar en ti lo que faltaba en mí.

Salimos del salón rápidamente en especial yo, me sentía terriblemente molesta por las acciones de esa mujer que no era capaz de escuchar ni por un momento que existen otras maneras de ver y vivir la vida. No concibo bajo ningún parámetro a una persona capaz de sentirse dueña y señora del universo con base a sus conocimientos, no lo tolero. Prácticamente corrí hasta llegar a la cafetería, me acerqué al área del café, el joven que atiende solamente comenzó a reírse por la cara que traía y me ofreció sin más un café americano grande sin azúcar, cuando estaba enojada lo dulce me daba dolor de estómago.

Pagué, casi sin verlo y me fui a sentar en la mesa de siempre, se encontraba hasta el final del pasillo aun lado de la ventana. Avente las cosas que cargaba, me senté y comencé a hacer mi berrinche semanal.

\- Como sigas corriendo de esta manera nos vas a causar un infarto – me repelo Ruby, seguida por Yoshiko.

\- La odio, la detesto, es la persona más arrogante, necia, déspota, inestable y manipuladora que conozco. ¿Cómo demonios termino siento docente de esta carrera y más en esa materia? Se supone que la psicología te ayuda a comprender la psique del ser humano y ayudarlo a desarrollarse plenamente en sociedad buscando la felicidad y esa mujer lo único que hace es decir que el ser humano es malo por naturaleza y que eso jamás va a cambiar ¿Quién demonios se cree? ¿Por qué elegiría una carrera humanista si ella es tan inhumana? ¿Puedo considerarla un humano? Díganme ¿puede ser ella un humano? – mis amigas no alcanzaron a decir nada, porque antes de poder siquiera abrir la boca seguí repelando – Yo pensé que al haber pertenecido a uno de los grupos de Idols más importantes de la historia del Love Live ella era una mejor persona, pero no resulto ser toda una bruja, una hipócrita, una… una… una… con un demonio ¿Cómo puede existir un ser así? – termine mi soliloquio apenas respirando.

\- Te gusta y no es lo que querías que ella fuera así de simple – me contesto Ruby mientras tomaba su café con calma y diversión ante mi rabieta.

\- Por milésima vez TOJO NOZOMI NO ME GUSTA, si alguien me gustara de ellas y no digo que me guste seria RIN HOSHIZORA, pero esa bruja JAMÁS – respondí girando la cara realmente ofendida.

\- No seas mentirosa Maru, es más que obvio que la ex tarotista te encanta y por eso te molesta que no sea como la habías imaginado – volvió al ataque en esta ocasión Yoshiko.

\- Eso no es verdad YOSHIKO.

\- Es YOHANE, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

\- Tienes un serio problema de personalidad, deberías madurar.

\- Y tu deberías dejar de ser tan tsundere con esto estas, enamorada de Tojo sensei y te frustra porque no es lo que esperabas.

Opte por no contestarle una vez que comenzábamos a tener esta discusión no tenía fin, es verdad que cuando entre a esta carrera y un día sin más se presentó ella, la musa que más admiraba me hice de muchas expectativas, imaginaba que seguiría siendo esa chica de sonrisa alegre y traviesa que dejaba ver en todas sus presentaciones. Pero al verla me quede muy impactada ya que, aunque seguía siendo igual de hermosa que en esos videos, pero su mirada era muy diferente y ya no sonreía con tanta frecuencia. Lo que más me llamo la atención de ella en ese momento fue su cabello, ya no utilizaba esas dos coletas peli moradas hasta la cintura ahora su cabello llegaba por mucho a sus hombros, utilizaba lentes cuadrados, con un armazón delgado color negro y siempre vestía con el uniforme sugerido para dar clases, una falta negra hasta la rodilla con medias obscuras y una siempre limpia y perfectamente planchada blusa blanca.

No podía negar que amaba la belleza de su rostro, el cual lucia más maduro pero delicado, pese a seguir manteniendo esa figura envidiable su cintura se había marcado de manera considerable sin perder ni un poco de su perfecto pecho ante mis ojos y lo de varios varones del grupo. Tenía unas perfectas piernas torneadas las cuales invitaban a ser acariciadas por horas, pero su actitud pese a lo bella que era dejaba a un lado todo.

Me molestaba que ella creyera que todo a su alrededor no valía nada más allá de sus suposiciones, esa actitud que Pocahontas odiaba de John Smith al conocer el nuevo mundo, el creer que el tener sobre pasa lo hermoso de lo cotidiano. La hermosura de ser inocente y permitirse ver la otra cara de la moneda, si ponemos un encuentro sexual como un simple intercambio de fluidos para obtener placer en donde uno de los dos ignorara al otro con tal de sentirse bien es más que obvio que ese encuentro no es otra cosa más que maldad pura, pero un encuentro sexual puede ser desarrollado desde un simple beso que se dio porque se sabe que la persona que está frente a ti es tu complemento se vuelve un encuentro único e inolvidable y lo sé bien porque eso fue lo que viví con Día cuando aunque fuera por un instante me amo tanto como yo a ella y me hizo comprender que si no eres capaz de ver más profundamente las cosas, todo carecerá de sentido a la larga.

\- NO. Yo no estoy enamorada de ella, no puedo amar a alguien que no sea capaz de darle un sentido único a lo que tiene millones de explicaciones y maneras de ver al mundo.

\- Tal vez solo necesita que alguien le enseñe lo bello que es vivir, una vez más – me dijo Ruby- chan. La mire por un momento, pero al ver que no tenía manera de debatir eso opte por seguir viendo a la gente pasar por la ventana.

En un mundo sin amor, lleno de dolor

Es tan clara la verdad en tu mirar no llores más

Me encontraba en mi oficina mirando de nuevo por la ventana, los días se habían vuelto aburridos desde que la venda de la bondad hizo el favor de caer de mis ojos, mi mundo entero se volcó en un solo sentido, nadie, absolutamente nadie es capaz de hacer algo por ti sin esperar nada a cambio, la gente siempre esperara algo más de ti y no le importara lo que tenga que hacer con tal de convencerte de lo contrario, las cosas son como son y no hay otra explicación, quien mata por despecho lo hace porque la otra persona no correspondió lo que él o ella quería de su vida, nada más, no hay otra posibilidad solo un ajuste de cuentas ante tu egoísmo.

\- Nozomi, de nuevo faltaste a nuestra reunión – escuche como me reclamaba esa tonta desde la puerta una vez más.

\- SI ya sabes que nunca voy a esas reuniones no sé qué ganas viniendo siempre a reclamarme si ya sabes que no iré Honoka – le dije sin girarme a verla.

\- Sabes estamos preocupadas, inclusive Niko-chan nos acompañó en esta reunión, y Ma… - antes de que terminara de decir ese nombre me gire violentamente para encararla llena de furia.

\- No me digas su nombre, no la menciones en mi presencia ni a ella ni a la rubia, no las voy a perdonar nunca Honoka, JAMÁS, ¿me escuchas? Ellas tomaron lo mejor de mí y lo botaron a la basura el mismo día que frente a todas confesaron la naturaleza de su relación.

\- Sé que lo que hicieron no fue nada agradable y que Niko y tu fueron las principales afectadas, pero ya han pasado 10 años de eso Nozomi, ya tienes 29 años y sigues encerrada en tu dolor – me dijo lo más cautelosa posible.

\- Teníamos todo Honoka, una vida por delante, sus padres sabían de su orientación y no se opusieron, me habían aceptado y ella se acostaba con la pelirroja después de decirme que me amaba – trate de no llorar, pero una lagrima traicionera escurrió por mi mejilla.

\- Niko también sufrió Nozomi, y lo ha logrado ¿Por qué tu no? – me pregunto con un poco más de confianza.

\- El día que ella me engaño no atendí el teléfono porque no quería saber de nadie, no veía las llamadas solo las botaba. Mis padres acababan de llegar a Japón, querían conocer a mi novia, no sabían llegar a mi nuevo departamento, mi papa iba llamando mientras manejaba, mama dormía y prefirió hacerlo él para dejarla descansar, Honoka mi padre se pasó un alto – le dije mientras comenzaba a temblar – mis papas murieron un mes después en el hospital mientras ellas celebraban con sus padres y sus familias que habían logrado encontrar al amor de su vida. Honoka en esa relación no perdí a una estúpida novia que acepto una relación con tal de no hacer "daño" y mucho menos a una "amiga inocente" que no supo cómo detener el rumbo de sus sentimientos, perdí a mi familia y la estupidez, no es una herida es una realidad. NADIE PERMANECE CONTIGO SIN ESPERAR NADA A CAMBIO – le grite.

\- ¿Y yo que? – me pregunto con un susurro mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos azules, perfecto, la había hecho llorar una vez más. - ¿Por qué no, nos dijiste que sufrías tanto Nozomi?

\- Tu eres demasiado tonta a veces y ese es tu mayor pecado. A ustedes no les importaba saber eso, porque al final si no mal recuerdo todas asistieron a su boda.

\- También son nuestras amigas. Y para todas ha sido difícil su lejanía porque queremos que todas seamos tan unidas como antes, como cuando íbamos en la preparatoria, queremos recuperar a NUESTRA NOZOMI – me grito.

\- Esa Nozomi ESTA MUERTA, y no va a volver porque la mataron junto con sus padres el día que su novia y su "protegida" cogían en mi cara, mientras yo intentaba hacer todo bien, para que todas tomaran buenas decisiones y tomaran un rumbo correcto para su futuro.

\- Podemos…

\- Nada, no podemos NADA, así que sin más te pido que te vayas, no vengas a remover un pasado que no va a cambiar por mucho que lo intentes, VETE HONOKA, VETE.

Ella no me dijo nada simplemente siguió llorando mientras me devolvía una vez más una mirada llena de dolor por mis palabras, pero no cambie mi expresión, no iba a volver a ser aquella idiota que lo perdió todo.

\- Me iré, pero volveré – puso esa mirada, la misma que la llevo a cumplir sus metas – por cierto, Feliz cumpleaños, espero que te guste – me dijo mientras ponía un paquetito pequeño forrado de morado con un listón blanco.

Abrió la puerta estrepitosamente, dejando caer a Kunikida, la persona que menos quería ver en este momento, cerré los ojos cansada. Mi día no podía ser peor.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí señorita Kunikida? ¿Estaba escuchando conversaciones ajenas? ¿Ahora resulta que además de insolente y respondona ahora también es una metiche? – le dije, descargando con ella un poco de mi frustración.

\- Usted… Usted me llamo ¿Recuerda? No estaba… es…escuchando su pelea, simplemente se escucha hasta el final del pasillo – me dijo tratando de respirar.

\- Pues no me importa está castigada un mes, por meterse en asuntos ajenos.

\- Nozomi, ella no tiene la culpa de tu mal humor así que déjala tranquila – me dijo Honoka realmente molesta.

\- Dos meses, y se volverán tres si se vuelve a meter Kousaka, este es un asunto entre mi alumna y yo, nada tiene que ver usted en esto – le respondí tajantemente.

No me dijo nada simplemente ayudo a Kunikida a levantarse y mirándome feo salió muy molesta de mi oficina.

\- Considero injusto el castigo – me dijo la chica frente a mí, con un sonrojo evidente en su rostro y sus manos fuertemente cerradas.

\- No me importa, la veo mañana, retírese o extenderé el castigo dos meses más incluyendo sus vacaciones de verano.

\- Con permiso.

No le conteste, y mucho menos le repele cuando azoto la puerta de mi oficina, simplemente puse mis brazos sobre mi cabeza y comencé a llorar como una idiota, los encontronazos que teníamos siempre eran dolorosos pero el día de hoy fue demasiado doloroso. Maldita sea, nada tiene sentido.

Me desplome en el asiento de mi oficina una vez más, abrí lentamente un cajón de mi escritorio y saque una fotografía mía y de Ayase Elichika íbamos en nuestro segundo año de universidad cuando comencé a darme cuenta de que ya no era la misma persona conmigo, a la larga había elegido estudiar medicina por lo que, pronto se volvió un apoyo inminente para Maki, de haber sabido que por su cercanía desarrollarían sentimientos más fuertes tal vez las hubiera alejado, tal vez me hubiera interesado más en ellas pero no puedo cambiar nada ellas se burlaron de mí, tomaron mi corazón y lo destrozaron.

\- Si tan solo pudiera olvidar esto, te juro que no te tendría más odio, pero tú y ella mataron a mis padres – arroje con fuerza la fotografía en el lugar que la tenía guardada, junto con otro obsequio de Honoka que no abriría de nuevo. Seque mis lágrimas, tome mis llaves y me dirigí al bar más cercano necesitaba olvidar y ya sabía cómo debía hacerlo.

Y es por ti que siento

Que moriría la ilusión para siempre

Salí corriendo en medida de lo que mis pasos me lo permitieron, pensaba millones de cosas y a la vez en nada, poco a poco mi mente comenzó a relacionar todo y comprendí por un instante lo que mi profesora había vivido y él porque era así con todos, mi shock era enorme, me había encontrado con Honoka Kousaka peleando con Nozomi Tojo ellas que eran un símbolo entre miles de jovencitas que aspiraban llegar hasta donde ellas llegaron en determinado momento.

Las palabras que dijeron, la mirada de dolor de ambas, la vulnerabilidad de aquella que pensé no tenía razón de vivir más que la de hacer sufrir a los demás con sus incoherencias, todo tenía sentido y uno muy grande, simplemente estaba cegada por el dolor y eso no era de ninguna manera saludable, sin embargo, me hizo tener una empatía con ella, un pequeña pero real nadie está exento de cegarse al ver una situación de esta naturaleza.

Corrí hasta la entrada donde me esperaban Ruby, Yoshiko, Kanan, Chika y las demás, saldríamos juntas después de un tiempo, pero estoy segura de que mi mente no sería capaz de concentrarse en algo más que no fuera la mirada llena de dolor de mi sensei, ojalá pudiera hacer algo por ella.

\- Maru corre se nos hará tarde y no podremos divertirnos – me gritaba desde la puerta Chika mientras movía los brazos y hacia caras raras por mi tardanza, solo apresure el paso más y me acerque a ellas. ¿Por qué no es tan fácil superar las heridas?

Mire a su derecha ahí frente a mis ojos estaba la persona que daño mi corazón por varios años de la mano de su verdadero amor. Dia fue mi amor platónico por años, un día sin querer nos envolvimos en un juego de caricias que no debimos traspasar, ella amaba mi cuerpo y lo que la hacía sentir. Yo amaba su persona, su carisma, lo que la constituía como persona, aciertos y defectos, la amaba en su totalidad, comenzó como una curiosidad entre ambas al sentir sensaciones placenteras en la otra. Yo era feliz con esas migajas hasta que me confeso que amaba a alguien más, fueron años realmente difíciles más aun al darme cuenta del daño que eso causo en mi persona, seguía intentando ser la mejor persona que podía ser, pero a la larga no fue el caso, nos utilizamos y una de las dos perdió más.

\- Es bueno verte Hanamaru – me dijo con una leve sonrisa en la cara sin soltar la mano de Kanan.

\- Lo mismo digo – conteste en un susurro, aun no terminaba de reflexionar sobre todo lo que paso en este día, me alejé de ella en cuanto pude, la he perdonado, pero nada me obliga a estar cerca de ella como si nada. Camine a lado de Ruby mientras en mi mente seguía la mirada de mi Nozomi sensei llena de tristeza y lágrimas.

Terminamos en el bar de siempre Ruby platicaba amenamente con Yoshiko estoy segura de que en poco tiempo ellas comenzarían a tener una relación sentimental se veía venir, You y Mari increíblemente eran novias al igual que Chika y Riko, siempre salíamos así en parejas y yo el mal tercio, no me interesaba realmente pero esta noche de alguna manera me he sentido desplazada y molesta, me dolía el pecho al ver a mi querida profesora tan frágil, si todas tenían razón estaba enamorada de esa persona, pero al verla tan impenetrable, deseche cualquier tipo de esperanza sobre ella, y eso lo tenía más que asumido pero no podía ver a esa mujer con tanto dolor en su corazón. Quisiera poder hacer algo por ella.

\- La Rubia de la derecha no te quita la mirada de encima, deberías ir a saludarla, para que se vaya tu mal humor – me dijo Mari sacándome de mis pensamientos, mientras You sonreía a su lado.

\- La verdad es que no tengo ganas de nada hoy – le conteste mientras tomaba mi trago de golpe.

\- Maru si sigues tomando de esa manera vas a embriagarte, y nosotras no podremos cuidarte – me dijo You en broma.

\- No me causaría sorpresa que me dejen de lado – le conteste algo borde, Mari y You se miraron entre sorprendidas y preocupadas.

\- ¿Te sientes bien Hanamaru? – me pregunto Dia, la mire por un momento y aparte la mirada, por algún motivo me sentía molesta con ella como aquella vez cuando comenzó su relación con Kanan. Volví a apurar el trago que tenía frente a mí y me serví otro, y otro, y otro hasta que por fin pude responderles a las tres personas que no dejaron de ver mis movimientos.

\- No me siento bien, tuve un día muy pesado y solo me quiero embriagar ¿es muy difícil de comprender? – no espere contestación me levante con calma y fui a comprar otra botella. ¿Por qué la caja de pandora se volvía a abrir? Seguí bebiendo hasta que perdí la conciencia de todo a mi alrededor, solo recuerdo unos ojos azules y muchas risas.

Si no te conociera

Si no te conociera, si no fuera por tu amor

Me duele el cuerpo, abrí los ojos abruptamente al escuchar mi teléfono en algún lugar de la habitación, quería moverme para tomar el maldito aparato y gritarle a quien sea que me despertó en un domingo que por primera vez en muchos años no tenía nada mejor que seguir dormida en mi cama, intente moverme para cerrar la molesta cortina que dejaba entrar en mi habitación la luz del sol, pero no pude, un peso que me lo impedía, desistí después de unos momentos ya que era imposible, me resigne a no moverme así que me acurruque contra el reconfortante calor que tenía a mi lado, estaba por quedarme dormida cuando volvió a escucharse mi celular.

\- Maldición ya apaga esa maldita cosa – escuche como me repelaba una dulce vocecita, me alarme cuando sentí un par de cosas firmes, suaves las cuales me hicieron sentir sumamente cómoda.

\- Déjalo que suene – murmure abrazando a ese cuerpo más. Tarde menos de cinco segundos en darme cuenta de que algo no estaba nada bien, en primer lugar mi habitación no tenía ninguna ventana, en segundo lugar yo no tengo celular y en tercero ¿qué hago abrazando a alguien si yo vivo sola? Solté apresuradamente al cuerpo que tenía abrazado, me puse mis lentes lo más rápido posible mientras veía a la mujer que me acompañaba.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaa – grité lo más fuerte que pude al notar que la persona a la que abrazaba no era otra más que – Profesora Tojo – volví a gritar, en un movimiento demasiado rápido e imprudente, jalé la cobija que nos cubría en un intento de levantarme lo más rápido que podía.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Kuniki...da? – exclame torpemente al darme cuenta de que nos teníamos desnudas frente a frente, intente por todos los medios no recorrer su cuerpo con mi mirada, era realmente más hermosa de lo que me imagine, mi mirada le dio una repasada de pies a cabeza hasta que nos encontramos con la mirada de la otra.

Nos sonrojamos al darnos cuenta de que ninguna de las dos pudo o quiso evitar mirar un poco de más tomé la sabana para cubrirme y me fui corriendo a lo que parecía ser el baño. Me senté en la taza del baño mientras intentaba por todos los medios recordar ¿Qué demonios había pasado ayer?

Pero por más que lo intentaba no era capaz de recordarlo, en toda la maldita periferia de Japón tenía que acostarme precisamente con ella, lo último que recuerdo es una botella en mi mano, mientras me perdía por la discoteca, llevaba mi bolso conmigo, seguramente lo había tomado en un arranque de furia con mis amigas, recuerdo una discusión, pero no más que eso, demonios mis padres van a matarme, siempre me visitan los domingos desde muy temprano y ahora ¿Qué les digo? Mientras me seguía torturando con la voz de mi conciencia escuche como llamaban a la puerta.

\- ¿Si? – pregunte con la voz realmente temblorosa.

\- Te dejo tu ropa en el suelo, creo que esta toda, menos la interior… este no sé dónde está, te he dejado un conjunto mío, creo que puede quedarte, yo… yo iré a la habitación de huéspedes a bañarme, necesitamos hablar – escuché atentamente las indicaciones de mi querida profesora, y temblé por completo ya que su voz no era la autoritaria a la que estaba acostumbrada a escuchar, esta era dulce y algo avergonzada ¿Qué tanto ocultas Nozomi Tojo?

Abrí la puerta lo más rápido que pude, al escuchar cómo se alejaba, en el suelo encontré mi falda y saco amarillo, mi blusa y calcetas blancas, como había prometido también había un conjunto de encajes negros hermoso que al tocarlo me causo un sonrojo enorme, estas piezas habían tocado la piel de mi amada profesora, pensé mientras las acariciaba delicadamente, al mismo tiempo que hacia esto llego a mí un pensamiento de lo más indecente, "al final estas prendas deben odiarme, porque yo aunque no lo recuerde la toque como nunca, podrán hacerlo como yo" me sonroje aún más y antes de seguir pensando cosas sucias me metí a la ducha, dejando que el agua helada enfriara mis ideas, ¿en qué demonios me había metido esta vez?

No sabría el corazón lo hermoso que es vivir

Es por ti que siento que en mi vida una ilusión

No existiera, si no te tuviera

Esto no era más que una maldita casualidad, me sentía enormemente estúpida por lo que había pasado en menos de un minuto, cerré los ojos tratando de recordar cómo demonios terminé con mi alumna en esta penosa situación, pero al hacerlo lo único que pude recordar fue el hermoso cuerpo de esa condenada niña, ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan perfecta? ¿Por qué ese cuerpo ligeramente rellenito no era menos bello? Maldición por un momento me entraron unas enormes ganas de castigarla como lo hacía con Honoka y las demás en nuestra época de Idols, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones no me quería detener.

Maldición Nozomi ¿Qué estás pensando? Me regañe mentalmente mientras abría aún más la maldita llave del agua fría, tenía que calmarme y pensar muy bien lo que iba a hacer, sobre todo por lo delicado del asunto, afortunadamente esta niña ya era mayor de edad, lo cual me protegía de cierta manera ante las autoridades, publicas, pero no ante las de la universidad.

Si hubiera sido cualquier otra chica no me preocuparía en lo más mínimo, pero para mí mala suerte tenía que ser precisamente ella con la que me acostara, de haber sabido que esto iba a pasar juro que me hubiera largado con Honoka a donde sea, inclusive a ver a Maki y Eli, ¿Por qué Kunikida? Esa maldita niña me hace recordar demasiado a una persona que jure matar, a una ingenua, tonta, confiada y nada inteligente mujer que por haber confiado la mataron sin dudarlo, me recordaba a mí misma y a esa ingenua parte que existió en mi corazón la cual defendió hasta el final que nada ni nadie es capaz de ser tan mezquino, debe existir una razón para ello.

Kunikida Hanamaru me hacía preguntarme clase con clase, el porqué de mi existir en este momento histórico de mi propia vida, ¿Qué paso con la chica que fue capaz de ayudar a un grupo que no tenía nada en común más que la necesidad de salvar y defender lo que las hacia fuertes? ¿Por qué era tan inocente? ¿Por qué no era capaz de darse cuenta que las personas pueden dañarte solo porque sí? ¿Por qué no se da cuenta que lo único que quiero con mis clases y mis argumentos tan solidos es que entienda que debe cambiar si no quiere que la maten, como me mataron a mí? Esa tonta creía demasiado en los cuentos de hadas, al igual que yo y eso no es posible, vivir así te daña, no todo es belleza.

Salí de bañarme mientras seguía con mi debate mental. Me seque tratando de regular mi respiración en cada movimiento que hacía, termine de vestirme, acomode mi cabello apenas poniendo atención a lo que estaba haciendo, me dirigí a la cocina dispuesta a preparar café, era lo único que me lograba calmar, después de una riña con quien sea, puse la cafetera y me senté a esperar a Kunikida lo más tranquila.

\- Perdón… perdón por la intromisión – escuche su característico timbre de voz, lleno de vergüenza.

\- Pasa y siéntate, ¿quieres café? – le pregunte mientras me levantaba a servirlo, aun no tenía el valor de mirarla a los ojos, me sentía sumamente avergonzada.

\- Claro. Gracias, sin azúcar está bien.

\- Vale – serví las dos tazas y me gire para encararla, tenía las mejillas hermosamente iluminadas por un rubor juvenil, puse la tasa frente a ella y me senté para mirarnos en un ambiente muy incómodo, pero extrañamente familiar, bueno ya habíamos saltado demasiadas normas, como no iba a ser familiar, me golpee mentalmente ante mi nulo intento de hacerme reír.

\- ¿Cómo manejaremos esta situación Nozomi? – me pregunto directamente, alce la ceja por su atrevimiento.

\- No recuerdo que te permitiera llamarme de esa manera tan informal.

\- Pues yo creo que sería estúpido que nos llamáramos por nuestros apellidos o te siguiera tratando como mi sensei, al menos no en esta situación, si no lo has notado, toda formalidad entre nosotras se fue al carajo por una noche de copas.

\- Tienes un punto, y por hoy lo dejare pasar HA-NA-MA-RU – le conteste recalcando lo más que pude su nombre, el cual al poder decirlo en voz alta pude saborear lentamente.

\- Muy bien Nozomi, ¿Qué haremos?

\- No volver a hablar de este tema y olvidar que paso obviamente. Yo espero y no te hagas una historia de cuentos de hadas como sabes hacértelo en el salón de clases, gracias al alcohol tuvimos sexo, el cual parece que fue muy bueno. Pero nada más allá de eso, no me voy a convertir en tu historia de amor ni tú en la mía, solo fue una casualidad del destino. Fuiste tú esta noche, pero pudo haber sido cualquier otra persona.

\- Concuerdo contigo, yo no podría estar jamás con alguien tan déspota como tú, y mucho menos vacía.

\- ¿Soy una mujer vacía porque no concuerdo con tu estúpido romanticismo? – le pregunte con una burla enorme.

\- No. Eso solo me da un plus para mis argumentos. Eres una mujer vacía porque no puedes ver más de una sola cosa en lo que pasa a tu alrededor, las cosas no son solo lo que tú quieres ver, pareciera que te crees la dueña de todo conocimiento y que eres Dios en lo que afirmas.

\- Lo soy Hanamaru, porque se reconocer la maldad, la idiotez y la inocencia estúpida cuando la veo, y lamentablemente a ti solo te falta la primera, para comprender porque aseguro las cosas de la manera en la que lo hago.

\- No. Tú no eres dueña de nada, ni de nadie, es más no eres dueña ni de ti misma.

\- Puede y tengas razón, y puede que no. Porque al final tu tampoco posees nada.

\- En eso se equivoca, si soy dueña de algo, soy dueña de mis ideales y sigo a mi corazón, aunque a veces duela, se moleste, cambie o se ignore así mismo, todas esas emociones y sentimientos son míos y me hacen vivir libre de heridas.

\- Si eso es verdad ¿Por qué demonios te encontré llorando anoche mientras bebías como loca directamente de esa botella? – ella abrió los ojos sorprendida en un primer momento, para posteriormente contestarme con una sonrisa resignada.

\- Porque aún me duelen muchas cosas, pero pese a ello no pienso encerrarme en mi dolor y hacer sufrir a otros por mi estúpida actitud, Nozomi, no sé qué viviste, pero sé que te duele, yo también tengo mis heridas, pero al igual que Pocahontas, mi princesa favorita en la vida tengo algo que me hace diferente a ti, y eso es la certeza de que a pesar del dolor que a veces es imperial, debo ser valiente, enfrentarlo y luchar hasta el final.

\- Te equivocas, esa historia no habla más que de una mujer que intenta por todos los medios justificar su traición y su pasión desmedida por un hombre que no debía siquiera mirar para evitar ser herida, al final resulto que ella se enamoró de otro, ¿de que sirvió su historia de amor entonces? – le pregunte burlándome del estúpido ejemplo que me puso ante una situación real.

\- Tal vez simplemente el comprender que el enamorarse no es lo mismo que amar, el comprender que no necesariamente dos personas que son iguales pueden no ser pareja sino al contrario, que pueden serlo mejor que un par de opuestos, o también reconocer que el amor se da, sin esperar ser amado, solo se entrega y se agradece a pesar de que te haya lastimado.

\- Eres demasiado tonta niña.

\- Y usted demasiado insegura, como para darse cuenta que al igual que John Smith solo está viendo lo que le conviene ver, para no bajar sus barreras e iniciar de nuevo.

\- Retírate, no quiero verte.

\- Como quiera.

\- Te veo el martes con un trabajo bien elaborado, y no con pantomimas idiotas, de sentimentalismos.

\- Espero con ansias su clase, tal vez ahí se muestre un poco más humana.

No le conteste solo me voltee hecha una furia para que no viera que sus palabras me dolieron, un poco, juro que solo un poco.

Sé que sería tan grande nuestro amor

Juntos el mundo brilla más

Nunca pensé que el odio hiciera tanto mal

\- Insisto que la historia es absurda en sí misma, no es posible ser tan sentimental por un encuentro tan corto.

\- La historia menciona a una mujer capaz de buscar su libertad pese a las circunstancias que la vida le dio, era una princesa demasiado adelantada a su época.

\- Concuerdo con lo que dijo Minami, Pocahontas era genial, ya que el aspecto social y cultural que vivía la hacía ser una mujer excepcional una Juana de Arco entre su contexto.

\- Pero al final es una historia manipulada, ya que la verdadera historia no fue tan bella como lo muestra el film de Disney, yo creo que más bien da un rol de mujer medio liberal que es capaz de hacer las cosas bien de repente, pero al final sigue sujeta a una ley.

\- Todos estamos sujetos a una ley, pero lo importante es saber cómo vivir con ella sin morir, siendo capaz de reconocer al otro y su realidad.

\- La situación, lo desconocido y su necesidad de crecer la llevaron a hacer todo eso, no fue por voluntad propia.

Seguía escuchando medio atenta la discusión tan acalorada que se había desarrollado a raíz de este análisis, pero algo me llamaba sumamente la atención, mi querida rival de siempre no decía nada, solo escuchaba y evitaba mirarme. Lo cual me tranquilizaba, pero me molestaba.

La discusión siguió hasta que termino la clase. Ella no dijo nada, todos y cada uno de mis alumnos pasaron a dejarme sus trabajos, unos muy molestos por los comentarios tan idiotas que hacían otros desde sus posturas, hasta que llegó el turno de ella, iba acompañada de sus amigas, pero no me miro al darme el ensayo.

\- Kunikida, ¿Por qué no participo de la discusión? ¿Se siente mal?

Solo amarnos en silencio hasta el final

Y el corazón me dice que es verdad

Si no te conociera, si no fuera por tu amor

Ya no sabría el corazón lo bello que es vivir.

\- Simplemente no le vi caso meterme en una discusión que ya tuve con usted – me contesto viéndome directamente a los ojos, yo solo me reí.

\- Concluimos ese día que nada paso y que su pensamiento era infantil, así que yo no tome en cuenta su comentario.

\- Y yo ignore por completo los suyos. Al final, yo quiero hablar con un ser humano de las cosas que les pasan a otros seres humanos, no con un cascajo que intenta ignorar que está vivo – me contesto tajante, yo solo solté una escueta carcajada.

\- Hanamaru, contrólate – le reprendió alguna de sus amigas, pero yo solo me perdí en su mirada.

\- Recuerda que tenemos un castigo que cubrir de hoy en adelante ¿verdad?

\- Lo recuerdo.

\- Espero y cambie su actitud, o puede salir perdiendo.

\- Y yo espero que usted la cambie para que gane mucho más.

Después de eso ninguna dijo nada, simplemente nos quedamos viendo a los ojos con un sentimiento que no supe definir.

No sabría el corazón lo bello que es vivir.

Si no te conociera.


End file.
